


House of Felicity

by bergamot_latte



Category: Persona 2
Genre: (as a warning there is some SEVERE homophobia in this), Abuse, Broken Hearts, Child Abuse, Gloryholes, Group Sex, Homophobia, Memory Loss, Multi, Pining, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Club, gangbangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: Within the confines of higher, wealthier society in the world, there existed those who craved sexual variety and vice; fantasies from the blandest to the most perverse. The cream of the crop existed in Sumaru City, and it was called Clair de Lune. It was tucked into a discreet location and only let its employees go to and fro using a private road.All of it is anonymous, until one night when an old flame from a long forgotten past comes back in pursuit of the thing he lost eight years ago - happiness.For Tatsuya and Jun, it would be a long journey of recovery, rediscovering themselves and falling back in love, but at the end they'd have intense happiness and joy that was denied them years ago.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Mishina Eikichi/Lisa Silverman, misc others to be added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	House of Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire thing is a spite au. I have to admit it has grown on me and made me feel things and that's why it's posted here I admit!
> 
> Please make sure you have read all the tags before reading this. Please. If anything on there is not your cup of tea please back tf out. 
> 
> Everyone featured in this is over the age of 18 (mostly in their mid 20's to late 30's) and are the age of majority.

There was a mysterious club that only catered to the wealthy and discreet in Sumaru City, and beyond.

Clair de Lune was a large, white Neoclassical style building tucked into a lush, forested park of about six acres on the very outskirts of town near the ocean. The foliage was thick to hide the building, and act as a sound barrier. For Clair de Lune was an exclusive sex club. Ranging from the simple and sensual to the rough or bizarre, it was a sexual haven for those who had a penchant for variety.

Their clientele varied - rich businessmen, yakuza elite, politicians, high up music producers - if you could afford the entrance fee to the club, you were welcome, foreign or domestic. To cater to them, there were entertainments, various rooms for fantasies, and games. The people that staffed the club were just as varied; there were those skilled in some pleasures, dancers, and even virgins were trained for a once a month deflowering, no matter the gender. 

The building itself was a complex maze of rooms. Numbering fifty on the ground and second floors, the deeper you went into the basement, the darker it got - in terms of desires, of course.

Each worker had a code name, and wore a black silk mask over the eyes - lacy and see through - for a semblance of mystery. It was, of course, unneeded since all the staff lived in a large, luxurious apartment building in an unknown location surrounded by forest; and they were taken to a different city to shop so they weren't known in the Sumaru.

Only three of the workers were from the city itself; it was unknown how they came into working there, and no one knew how they came into it, or their past 

Not until one night. And it started out normally.

Jun had woken up that day in the early evening, his large room bathed in a golden light. He checked his cellphone, the screen lighting up to say it was 5:57 PM.

Jun yawned, stretching his relaxed muscles. Wednesday meant the start of his work week, and he was ready to start. He had gotten out of bed, the deep green silky negligee he wore to bed was hanging off his shoulders; though it left little to the imagination, sheer and tiny as it was, his pale golden skin was on full display, along with a small star shaped birthmark on his upper left hip bone. Jun's normally perfectly coiffed hair was a fluffy mess, covering his doe brown eyes which could make even the straightest of the clubs customers question their sexuality. 

He shed his bed clothing, tossing it into his laundry bin that was located next to his door. Jun had grabbed a short but not sheer Aegean blue robe, slipping on some sandals. 

Though he had his own bathroom he could bathe in, there was a Turkish style bath located in the heart of this large apartment building. 

He glanced out of the large windows on the opposite side of the rooms, into the dappled light of the pine forest and saw activity outside in the early evening; some started their shifts earlier for preparing of the club; Jun was one of the higher up staff, and as such didn't start his work until 9 PM, an hour before the club opened to warm up and get ready. 

When he entered the baths, the heavy stream enveloping his body. He was not the only one there - others were there, of varying bodies, race and gender, all of extraordinary beauty. Jun wasn't too close to any of them; the only people he worked with and were close to were Maya and Lisa; for Maya, that was because she had been in his life since he was very small. Lisa had been his childhood friend, along with two others that his murky memories sometimes struggled to recall.

Maya didn't make it a habit to visit the baths; but Jun had to admit he did it once a week, always on his starting day, to be pampered and cared for. Jun knew for a fact he was spoiled, and was thinking that as his hair and body were washed, massaged and groomed perfectly by others; they were employees like him, but they were specifically only for this job, and others who worked in restaurants, kept the grounds and inside clean, onsite hospitals and doctors. It was a small city within itself, really.

It was seven when he was sitting in a cool room, wrapped only in a silken robe sipping at a cup of coffee. He sighed happily, drinking the rest down before getting up and leaving for his rooms to eat a quick breakfast and get dressed to head to work.

By eight PM, he was in the main lobby of the building dressed simply since he would get into his work gear at the club. Maya had flagged him down, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Jun! You look refreshed after a restful weekend!" She was so cheerful that he was smiling just because of it. 

"Very restful. I'm sorry I didn't go into Tokyo with you this time, I was just so exhausted….."

"Don't worry about it. Our lovely Joker needs to rest every now and again!" She laughed. Jun rolled his eyes. Their code names were incredibly tacky - Joker, Ginkgo, and Lunar for Maya - but they were given based on debuts. 

And unfortunately, he wore a Queen of Hearts theme for his lingerie his opening night. Lisa for a lovely, gingko leaf patterned silver and gold kimono for hers, and Maya's based on a lovely black and silver patterned mini dress. A debut was a ceremony for those in the club; each newbie would be staged in a themed glass room, to be taken by the highest bidder after the name was chosen.

It was lovely, artful, and it was for certain clients who loved a good show. Jun understood that; and theming played a huge part in all areas of his place of work. He enjoyed it immensely. 

Maya was talking about driving her car to work; most of the staff didn't have their own cars, but Maya liked to get away sometimes and prefered having her own mode of transport. Lisa would be joining, and was standing near the car when they got there, laughing and talking about her recent trip up to Aomori. The chatter in the front seat was soothing for Jun, and despite being well rested it almost lulled him to sleep.

He and Lisa had a tendency to argue with and insult each other quite a bit - and they even had a friendly rivalry at work - but they had such a smooth, easy relationship outside of that. If someone insulted the other they would rear up like a mama tiger to rip the person to pieces. He was common sense when hers fled, and vise versa. They grounded each other in a way that made it seem like they were twins more than just friends. 

Too soon they were at work, and Jun was up through the staff entrance to the lounge backstage, in his personal dressing room. It was a heavenly creation of midnight blue silk on the walls, patterned with stars and moons.

Before anything, he prepared his body. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a pill and drank it with water. It was something their job gave to them, it was an aphrodisiac that lulled the body into relaxation and made it able to take more than one partner a night, for long periods of time; it made the user's entire body incredibly sensitive. There was a pleasent side effect: it gave them a high that lasted for hours.

Next, he cleansed himself out, lubricating his ass up, and stuck a cute, heart shaped buttplug up his ass. The drug had kicked in a little, and his body was shaking slightly already.

Time to set the stage for a good show.

His work clothes were in the closet, an antique bureau made of dark oak, and soon he was ruffling through various mini dresses, lingerie, see through clothing and the like to find a costume for that night's work. Wednesdays were themed; tonight was "Woodland", and it was specified that dancers like him and Lisa would dress as fawns. Jun could do that, and his eye sweeping, wrist length sleeves. It left little to the imagination; Jun knew he would wear just some brown silk panties, brown stockings with a heart garter belt on his left, and black flats. He had been gifted a cute headband that had gilded gold fawn antlers, and that completed the look, along with a black silk choker that had a gold heart locket on it. His make up was simple: khol outlined his eyes, his natural lashes were curled, tiny heart freckles crossed the bridge of his nose and he wore black lipstick only on his top lip. The black lace mask was his final touch.

Perfume came next. Rose, gardenia, lavender, patchouli or sandalwood were his go to's - but tonight he went with musk, heavy and sensual, and he used a perfume bottle to create a cloud of musk that latched to his skin.

He had been warned not to wear heels, and Jun suspected they would be let loose in the boxwood maze in the back of the club; sometimes it entertained guests to "hunt" their "prey" then mate with them. The idea of being hunted like an animal sent a thrill down his spine, his cock straining a little against the sheer fabric. Jun felt oddly breathless thinking about it, and was more than a little eager to begin.

He felt languid, his body becoming slightly heavier, and his brown eyes more sensuous. Every movement gave off a feeling of sexual desire; though normally sensual beyond belief, right now that momentum was doubled. 

Even Lisa felt it. "You're gonna steal everyone." She teased. Lisa was dressed in a white robe, sheer enough to show her body's outline from the back, but completely open to show off in the front. Her antlers were silver gilded, on a white headband whereas his were golden on black, and she wore just a strappy lace crop top that showed her pale skin and pert, pink breasts. Silk shorts, lace garters and silver sandals completed her design. Lisa had let her hair flow loose that night, thick silvery blond hair that fell like a silken sheet down to her waist.

"You're just as beautiful, though. You'll get your fair share." Jun winked, and she laughed. They streamed from the back stage, and they saw Hanya barking orders.

If Jun disliked any part of his job, it was the overseer of the club. He was good at his job and his record was spotless, but he gave off "weird vibes" as Lisa put it.

Jun was surprised when he learned it wouldn't be the boxwood maze; that instead they were to be released into the forest park surrounding the club. They could hide or flee, depending on how quick they wanted caught. Lanterns were already dotting the park, and they had lit brasiers in secret parts for those who needed it on that late summer night. 

The moon was full when Jun was dropped off near a pond that had a natural looking waterfall. Jun walked for a little bit - thirty minutes maybe? - before he heard a snap.

Someone was near. His heart rate went up and his body reacted with intense arousal.

The game was on. Jun fled into the greenery, to the point where the moon peeking through the trees was his only source of light. He could hear his semi silent pursuer, his body becoming warmer whenever he felt them get closer.

Jun broke through the trees, much to his regret, into a meadow that held a small pleasure villa. Heart jumping from arousal and his adrenaline, he fled across the meadow, and before he knew it, he was caught up in a man's arms at the moment clouds covered the sky for a spell

He wore a mask, like himself, and had deep red hair that cascaded down his shoulders, framing his face from what he could see of his outline. Intense amber eyes shined in the semi darkness and looked into his own, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, his gown ripped off and tossed to the side. Jun was laid, almost bare, in front of him, feeling so exposed, not a feeling he was used to.

He could barely breathe. While Jun had been trained to give pleasure, and had felt intense pleasure in return, this transcending feeling blooming in his gut was something he hadn't felt since before he started his career there. 

Not since he was a teenager. And he vaguely remembered a shadowy lover, before he lost part of his memory to a horrible accident, that he struggled to recreate in his mind before his body took over and pulled him close.

Hands were all over him, his thighs, ass and cock; the moment that the silk panties were taken away his cock sprung to life. The man's hand went to his ass, and he moaned, so incredibly soft and sweet, as the plug was taken out, replaced by three thick fingers, heavily lubricated, instantly filling him up. A dark gleam in those deep amber eyes made him weak in all the right places, an air of danger around him.

What is it? Why is he so weirdly familiar? Almost as if my body knows him, yet…..

Light clouds had covered the meadow the moment he had entered it; in the muted light he could only see his intense amber eyes, soft fluffy red hair that reached down to his shoulders. But then the full moon shimmered through the layer, lighting this man's face for him to see.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, and a memory sparked within him, and he closed his eyes as a brief headache hit him hard……

"I love you so much, Jun. You think we will live the rest of our lives together?" 

A sharp cry of pain tinged pleasure snapped him from his memories, his eyes wide open as he felt the hot, hard dick slide right into him. He groaned, feeling every hot bit of it entering his body. It was almost like this man…. Tatsuya?... was made for him. They fit so well together, his legs wrapped around Tatsuya's waist as he was being completely ravaged under him. It was a blur, the movement of his hips, Tatsuya penetrating his body and the sudden possessive kiss on his lips were the only things grounding him to reality. 

He had tangled his right hand into Tatsuya's hair, a firm grip as he was basically pounded into the ground, his left above him pressed into the grass. He didn't realize how loud he was being, his voice echoing across the meadow and attracting a small audience in the trees that remained hidden. Jun couldn't see the world around him, anyways - if they had been only a foot away he wouldn't have noticed them. 

That all too familiar feeling was coming up in his gut; but it was so much more intense than normal, his body warming so much that he felt like he would burst into flame that very moment.

When he hit that high crescendo at the same time as his; and in that moment, Jun felt like he had been taken to heaven, and when he reached that high, he fell back down. Down into a delicious, satisfied black warmth that engulfed him. 

\------------------------

Tatsuya Suou came there that night with one simple plan:

To find the person he had lost so long ago. 

They had been eighteen - nearly eight years ago - when Jun's mother hit him with her car after he confessed to being gay and in a relationship with Tatsuya. Junko Kashihara had chased her son through the house with a knife, almost like she had snapped the moment she heard her only son wasn't "normal" and accused him of being an imposter. 

Jun had fled, of course, phone in hand and calling his father when he ran outside into the street with the intent of getting to a neighbor's home when he realized that his mother wasn't screaming anymore.

And that's when he saw her in the car, her eyes filled with nothing but hatred for the son she had always said she unconditionally loved.

Seemed that love was conditional after all, since she floored it and knocked her son ten feet back where his head collided with a wooden fence and knocked him unconscious for months.

Tatsuya had been at his part time job after his shift ended when that happened; he had no idea that Jun had decided to tell her on his own, otherwise he would have been there.

God how he wishes he could have been there. When Mr. Kashihara called him to tell him what happened, he left the store and almost flew on his motorcycle over to the hospital, frantic and worried. Eikichi, Lisa and Maya had been there first. Mr. Kashihara looked exhausted. 

He had been aware of the relationship between them first, and he was more than happy to accept his son. It helped that Tatsuya had his own place in his heart like the other three in Jun's rag tag group of friends.

Tatsuya couldn't sleep for months as Jun was trapped in a coma, his mind mending itself. They didn't know the extent of the damage; not until he woke up.

He was in the hospital every day after school. Tatsuya did his homework next to Jun's bed, the radio softly playing tunes from a station they both loved. He hoped the music would awaken his Sleeping Beauty but there was no luck for a while. He was despondent, only spoke to Eikichi, Lisa and Maya other than Jun's father and his own older brother.

There was a day he was called out of school by his brother since he had gotten an excited call from Mr. Kashihara that Jun was awake.

It had been half a year since Jun had gone into a coma; his mother was in a rehabilitation facility in northern Japan for her health. They weren't sure what caused the change of personality in her, and she was aware of what she had done - and didn't seem to feel repentant about it.

She was quietly sent north to a calm, remote location where she would spend the rest of her days in comfort and taken care of. Mr. Kashihara knew his wife had some homophobic thoughts, but not to the point that she would murder her son. Like Tatsuya, he regretted not being there. 

Jun had rose colored glasses on his eyes when he viewed his mother. And it was his downfall.

As well as Tatsuya's. When he got to the hospital, he was confused when a nurse led him into a different room for Maya and Lisa to talk to him.

He felt his heart shatter into glass when he heard that Jun didn't remember him. Jun had vital memory loss, including how to read and write; and he had lost some fine motor skills as well as the ability to walk. But the worst part…..

The worst part that hurt the most was the sound of Tatsuya's name caused Jun intense panic episodes. Though his mother had been the one who wounded him near fatally, part of his brain registered that Tatsuya was to blame (falsely) for his current state.

For three weeks, Tatsuya didn't feel anything when he was awake other than a myriad of unpleasant emotions. The guilt intensified, and he didn't go to school or work. Katsuya worried, knowing the source of the pain but not being able to soothe it.

Tatsuya dreamed that the accident never happened, that he and Jun graduated and went to college together; Tatsuya wanted to become a mechanic and Jun a teacher, but they lived a wonderful life in domestic bliss. Until he woke up, anyways. He took to sleeping and was in a near catatonic state most of the time. Sleep dulled his pain, made him feel less.

It was Maya that got him out of his funk by scolding him. "He wouldn't want you to waste away. He's thriving. Please, thrive like him." She pleaded with Tatsuya.

He took a breath. The pain in his mind was like a dull, sharp ache knawing at him always. 

"It's my fault, Maya. I'm the reason he's like this - if I hadn't confessed, or said anything -" he looked frantic. 

"It is not." Maya said quietly. "Some other boy would have been the "cause" as you put it, Tatsuya. His mother is to blame. You never had anything to do with it." She hugged him close, and her own heart broke with the sobs that escaped his throat.

Weeks went by, and through Lisa and Maya he got updates on Jun's condition. He had started walking again, then running. Dance came next, and he excelled at relearning how to read and write.

He still couldn't hear Tatsuya's voice without shaking like crazy. Tatsuya had told them to stop trying, and he saw the raw pain in their eyes. 

One unfortunate side effect as well, was he had forgotten Eikichi too. That made him upset, but he took to hanging out with Tatsuya.

He didn't want his best friend alone. As Tatsuya himself healed from his heart break, he looked into the mirror one day and he saw that the childish features he used to have had gone, and now his facial features were harder, looking more like his father than he cared to remember. Hair had grown out, and Tatsuya found he liked it. 

Sorrow and hurt molded him for this last year. He was far different from that cheerful boy he had been, before a tragic accident took away the future he thought he had.

Tatsuya and Eikichi had made the decision to cut contact with Maya and Lisa - at least for now. Life was funny, so you never knew when one would find each other again.

Seven years passed. Tatsuya ditched his dream of becoming a mechanic, instead joining Eikichi in becoming a part of a band. Though Gas Chamber was small, it would become popular over the short span of three of those seven years; they rose to a top spot that made others envious. Eikichi even started his own music label, and now they were more successful than ever.

Tatsuya didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he did this for himself and not anyone else. His aloof nature made him popular, and while he slept with men and women alike, no one had captured his heart the way his first love had. 

It was a dull pain that only came to him once a year. The fifth year, he had money to get away from bad memories. He remembered once Jun mentioned he wanted to visit the Greek islands, and he blindly took a trip there to see what so fascinated him. 

Once there, in a villa tucked into Naxos, he found himself island hopping, swimming and learning a much different way of life.

He smiled for the first time in a while. He still ached for Jun still, but living life in a much different area that fascinated him soothed the pain away a little. Every year he would take a trip to those small islands for a month, exploring, learning Greek, how to fish the “right way” by the locals. Though in his life as Tatsuya the second vocalist in Gas Chamber he was cool and aloof, here he was more warm and vibrant. The side only his brother and Eikichi got to see on occasion. He kept up appearances because he didn’t care to get close to anyone else other than the friends he made on the islands, his brother and his best friend.

Eight years later, he was older and not the same young man he used to be. An air of maturity was around him, no matter if he was smiling in the sun of Greece or the cold, smooth singer that everyone knew of, it attracted others to him. He never kept those affairs alive for more than a week. They were discreet and caused him little to no problems. He was content with that.

Until one day, when Eikichi had rushed into their shared condo (why live alone when you’re a freaking bachelor?) in Tokyo, from a week long trip back home, paler than his makeup for once.

“What’s wrong with you? It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.” Tatsuya teased, but he saw the deadly serious look in Eikichi’s eyes. “What in the world happened?” his concern had won over.

In detail, Eikichi explained quickly about what he had done on his trip - Tatsuya all but rolled his eyes at the mention of Clair de Lune, rumored to have been begun by a Hellfire Club member from London that had fled to Japan in the early 1800’s, before Japan closed, and started the Clair de Lune - a notorious sex club that was famous in the upper parts of society, even within the music industry some were well known members of it.

Eikichi joined for fun, and for perverse pleasure; though Tatsuya teased him about it, he didn’t care what his friend did so long as he was careful. 

But at the mention of Jun’s name, he had gone pale. Eikichi told him what he had been doing, and Tatsuya got up to move away from the conversation before he was grabbed by the arm. First instinct was to pull away, but he stood there like a stone. His friend was pleading with him to listen, but Tatsuya didn’t want to hear it.  
“You don’t know if it’s him.” Tatsuya grit his teeth. “It could be a lookalike.”

“A star shaped birthmark on his left hip. You know it, and I do too because of that swimsuit incident on the beach so long ago. And….. Lisa said he’s no longer flinching when he hears your name or hears you sing. They’ve avoided him coming into contact with music videos or magazines - but it seems like hearing you sing isn’t all that bad. There….. Might be hope there.”

He was immobile. “You talked to Lisa and Maya? And…..” here Tatsuya’s face was suffused in pain and agony, an emotion he had long thought passed on. “There’s nothing there. He doesn’t know who I am, he’s different from the boy I fell in love with, and he might not even like me. I don’t want to try again and get hurt.”

“Tatsuya you’re the biggest fool I have ever seen. You make depression a fucking art for three years after Jun had a memory loss, changed your entire life around and act like everything is okay when you’ve done nothing but distance yourself from people other than the friends you’ve made in Greece, your brother and I. You’re given a second chance at happiness and you want to throw it away over what if’s. What if he doesn’t fall back in love with you? Then move back on. You’re young and you love him still. Even then, according to Maya he hasn’t changed as much as you. Her heart hurts for you both and maybe, just maybe if you hit it off his memories will come back. Even then, if he doesn’t remember he’s still someone who would love you.”

Tatsuya was silent. Eikichi wasn’t one for long winded speeches at this point in our lives - for a brief moment he sounded like they were high schoolers again - but it sparked something in him. A second chance. A part of him he thought long dead - that cheerful, sweet young man he used to be - awoke in him.

It didn’t matter to Tatsuya that there were no memories of him, and that Jun had known others - he would make new memories in their place, and Tatsuya hadn’t been the most faithful himself. His body count probably numbered as much as Jun’s.

A few nights, a transaction and a one long drive from Kyoto to Sumaru City later and Tatsuya had been accepted into that special club; he went over every situation in his head and hoped it would go right. 

Prior to this, Maya and Lisa had made a quick trip up to see them and drove back. It was like they were never separated; like time had just been an illusion and they were comfortable again. Lisa and Maya hugged him hard, and Maya looked so incredibly sad for Tatsuya that he couldn’t help but hug her close again. He was different than he used to be, in his mind; but to her he was always Ta-kun, overly serious until Jun taught him how to laugh.

Lisa had grown into a beautiful young woman, and he noticed it with a compliment and a smile. She smiled back, catty and sweet all in one. He glanced over at Eikichi who could hardly take his eyes off her. Inwardly, Tatsuya laughed realizing that Eikichi’s childhood crush was rearing its head again.

That Wednesday, they converged on the estate of Clair de Lune at five before ten, and from there it was a blur until he was released into a woodland park, a phone on hand if he got lost. 

And then he saw Jun, his breath taken straight from his lungs. He was so painfully beautiful, and for a moment, time stood still. He was quiet, observing him from the shadows as they passed along during that half hour. He was graceful, and resembled the fawn he was dressed as so much, even with a touching air of innocence around him that hurt his heart.

Yeah, he was still in too damn deep.

He was distracted by his thoughts when he stepped on a branch, cracking it. Jun looked like a (pun intended) deer in headlights, his brown eyes looking for the culprit.

Or, in this case, looking for the predator that would fall on him like a wolf would an innocent little fawn he was dressed as.

Jun sprinted gracefully, weaving through the forest floor like it was a dance, and Tatsuya followed. Through the foliage, the moonlight was shining soon as they were away from the main trails and the lights.

A meadow gave him the chance to snap his lover back up into his arms; and normally, he would speak, but something came over him and he couldn’t resist.

His mouth had found Jun’s, his hands everywhere. Something primal pulled him in, and slowly he was ravishing him so totally that he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began.

Within the moonlight, something was rekindled; like a fire, it would spread across them, scorching them with delight and wonder.

And this was only their beginning - a new one forged from fire and love. There would be trials along the way, but once was apart would soon be back together.

**Author's Note:**

> “Gamble everything for love, if you're a true human being.”  
> ― Rumi


End file.
